1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid jetting apparatuses including liquid jetting heads which jet liquids from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-114411 discloses a printer including head units (liquid jetting heads) each of which has a plurality of nozzles aligned in a paper width direction perpendicular to a direction of transporting printing paper. The head units are fixed on a base frame to align in a zigzag pattern along the paper width direction, thereby forming one line head unit. Then, printing is carried out on the printing paper by jetting ink from the plurality of nozzles of these plurality of head units onto the printing paper transported in the transport direction.